


My Love

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Quickies, Quiet Sex, Reader-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:15:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: You're a lab manager who's got a good thing going with a professor. Maybe good things will be better with a little coaxing.
Relationships: Sigma | Siebren de Kuiper/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 165





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hostilewitness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/gifts).



> A gift for [hostilewitness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilewitness/pseuds/hostilewitness), as part of the Overwatch Holiday Fic Exchange run by [ClareGuilty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClareGuilty/pseuds/ClareGuilty)! Special thanks to ClareGuilty for looking over the fic, as well. I hope you enjoyed this, hostile! And I hope you all enjoy this little thing, too.
> 
> Sigma is a big old softie and I stand by that

Siebren shouldn’t have to hide his feelings for you; you’re a mature, competent lab manager, not a freshman seeking attention. The university is supposed to be filled with bright, fresh minds that will change the course of humanity and do better for the planet. Unfortunately, everything can be misconstrued, one way or another. All it would take is for one undergraduate to start a rumor, and for that to twist into some wicked story that’s far from the truth.

The reality is, things have been calm, steady between the two of you. With the semester workflow and research, it’s been busy. That doesn’t mean Siebren doesn’t take the time to ask you out to lunch or to invite you over for a movie. Sometimes, the most productive work can be the most intimate. You like it that way. He does, too. Though, he’s had so much more in mind these last few months he’s been with you. Your presence is something he craves often. He thinks of you between his experiments. He wonders what would happen if he simply let everyone knew he was dating you.

All thoughts are pushed aside, for now.

It’s a quiet Friday afternoon in Siebren’s office. A Hellendal concerto plays softly as he scribbles another formula into his notebook, humming along with the melody. You knock softly on his open door. It never ceases to warm his heart.

Looking up, he smiles. “Ah,  _ lieveling. _ Come in. What is all that?”

You kick the door behind you closed and approach his desk with a thick stack of papers. Upon further observation, it looks as if you’re ready to scream. “The grad student you just hired left behind a whole sections’ worth of exams that still need to be graded.”

He frowns. “Oh, dear. I’m sorry.”

You shake your head and take a seat in front of his desk, rubbing your temples as you stare down the work you have to do. “It’s not your fault. I didn’t tell her that grades were supposed to go up today.”

“Do you need my help?”

You pause, biting your lip like you don’t want to say yes but you absolutely need the assistance if you’re going to get through the rest of your day in one piece. “I know you’re busy. I just wanted to come here and vent before I get to these.”

Siebren says your name and reaches forward to take your free hand. He doesn’t miss the way you smile when he kisses your fingers. It’s the little things he cherishes. “You do not have to do this alone. That’s why I’m here.”

“Are you sure?”

“Of course, my dear. I wrote the test, after all. I feel like I should have  _ some _ say in students’ work.”

You smile wider and take half the stack of exams. “Thank you.”

The silence between the two of you is comfortable. All that’s to be heard is the music and the pen scratching against the papers. Siebren can’t help but keep looking up to glance at you, to watch you work so diligently to make sure every decimal point is in the right spot and every formula is written correctly. When you have to take care of a few hundred students in the lab every day, he can only imagine the amount of patience you have for them.

An hour passes and he’s nearly done with his stack. You still have a ways to go and he lets the selfish part of him simply look at the way you smile when students get perfect scores, the way your brows furrow when a student makes a silly mistake. Everything about you is wonderful, and all the numbers and symbols in the world can’t convey how much he adores you. It’s a miracle that an old fart like him could be with someone so beautiful. You always disagree with him, but the feeling lingers. And it’s so hard to say anything — what if you don’t feel the same way? What if this is all a very calculated situation and once you find a better job, he’ll be left alone again?

Siebren snaps out of his gaze when you tap his fingers with your pen. “You’re staring. Is everything okay?”

“Oh!” He flinches and leans back toward his desk, taking another exam to be graded. “Everything’s fine,  _ lieveling _ . I’m almost done.”

You laugh and follow suit. “You like to do that when we’re alone. Don’t think this is the first time I’ve caught you.”

He blushes. “It’s very hard to  _ not _ look at you, you know. There’s a reason why I want to be with you.”

“The feeling is mutual.”

It’s all smiles and a little bit of chatter as the last few exams get graded. Siebren flips through the finished stack, pleased to find that the average isn’t terrible and that the students are improving since the last exam. “You’re teaching them well in the lab,” he tells you. “I’m proud.”

“Of me or them?” you clarify, coming around to his side of the desk to lean against it. Your leg nudges his and he catches on, setting the exams aside to welcome you to his lap. It’s not the biggest nor most comfortable chair, but he welcomes the closeness and the warmth coming from holding you by the waist as you straddle him. “I think they’re learning from the best.”

“That includes you,” he says. “I’m proud of  _ you. _ ”

You turn away, presumably to hide the flush on your face. “Siebren, please.”

He says your name again and places a hand on your cheek, bringing you forward for a little kiss. “I mean it. Their scores have improved since you got here. They enjoy being in the lab. This wouldn’t have been possible without you, my love.”

You pause, pulling back from his touch to look into his eyes. “Love?”

Siebren’s heart skips a beat and his stomach twists into a knot. “I’m sorry,” he stutters, bracing for the worst by bringing his hands to his chest. “It just slipped out. I didn’t mean to—”

“No, no,” you say. You kiss him again and he can taste the sweetness on your lips. “I like that. My love.”

Uncertainty continues to brew within him. Slowly, he begins to ask you, “Do you…?”

“I do,” you answer right away. “I love you, Siebren.”

Siebren breathes out, laughing as he wraps his arms around you. “Excellent. The stars always align when I’m with you.”

You giggle, toying with his shirt and brushing your nose against his. “You should teach poetry in the summer when you aren’t teaching astrophysics.”

“Ah, and you’ll be my muse?”

“Naturally.”

Siebren gets his lips back on you, showing his love the best way he can—wordlessly, with his hands roaming your body and his lips deviating away from yours to kiss everywhere else. Your neck captures his attention the most, and you tilt your head so he can gratefully light up all those nerves with his kisses. He knows it’s what gets you going. He can feel your skin heat over your clothes and your hips beginning to roll against him.

You moan as he sucks your skin, scratching your nails into his scalp. “Siebren—wait, I need to—”

“Already?” he muses. “I’ve barely touched you.”

You huff out a laugh. “The 3pm lab, Siebren—”

He glances briefly at the clock on his desk, all the while you get your hands all over him and get your turn kissing his neck. There’s not much time before you have to leave. Thus, he lifts you from his seat and deposits you right on his desk, sliding his stack of exams to the side. You react with a smile and begin to undo his belt and pants; he takes off your leggings and slips his fingers down your panties. You’re already wet.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs, rubbing your clit in tight circles that make you cry out. “Shh, my love. Let’s make this quick. I’ll make sure to please you properly after class.”

You nod, pushing his pants and underwear far enough to take a hold of his cock and stroke quickly. He leaks onto your fingers are you stifle another moan, “Inside me. Please, please.”

Despite the haste, Siebren takes his time pushing himself inside you once you tuck your panties to the side. Less foreplay means more caution, though you don’t seem to mind it much when you grab his shirt and moan into his neck. You’re so tight, and the slickness helps when he pulls out slowly and nudges his hips back towards you. He builds his pace faster than he normally would, thrusting in and out until he can feel the heat right through your clothes. You do your best to keep quiet. He does the same, hiding his moans by kissing your neck instead.

Siebren thrusts and rocks the desk and rubs your clit, finding that sweet spot inside you as fast as he can until you wrap your legs around him and come on his cock, forming fists in his shirt and letting out a long moan into his chest. It’s not long before he finishes inside you, breathing heavily and squeezing your hips as if he won’t let go.

He has to, though. You kiss him once and he helps you off his desk. As careful as the two of you were, the other stack of exams has scattered on the floor. That doesn’t matter as much; he’s more focused on fixing your hair and patting your thighs dry with the handkerchief from his pocket, then helping you into your leggings.

“You’re too kind,” you tell him, sliding off the desk and patting down your clothes. 

“If this is kindness, then I suppose too many men are despicable,” he says. He puts himself back together and comes around his desk to pick up the exams, “Are you alright?”

You brush yourself off one more time and look at the clock. “I’ll be fine. I have to leave. I’ll come here when I’m done...my love.”

Siebren sets down the exams on his desk and blushes, taking your hand for a split second to kiss it. “Do good for them,  _ lieveling _ . I’ll be waiting.”

You nod and head out the door, leaving Siebren to his giddy thoughts and a full heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful holiday and a great new year!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and soft confessions are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](https://peachofwork.tumblr.com/)


End file.
